Bashin Episode 37
The thirty-seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. While their owners are stuck taking tests, the pets decide to confront Okyou. Summary On Battle Spirits TV, which Aibou is watching, the subject is midterm tests. Commentator-san is freaking out over the realization that adults don't get a summer break. In school, both Bashin and Smile are struggling with their midterms. Aibou, noticing that Bashin left his cards lying around, tries to clean them up. He finds The Gigantic Thor among them, which reminds him of J and Okyou. As for Okyou, she's also watching Battle Spirits TV from Isekai World Dome. Aibou meets with the other pets at the Battle Spirits Center. Pink and Cap were also having problems with their owners' studying habits. Aibou suggests they should do something to help the owners. Pink thinks he's referring to studying, but Aibou means persuading J to come back. They decide they should start by persuading Okyou. To do this, they have to get to Isekai World Dome. Aibou wakes up Papa Navi, who was talking about food in his sleep. He asks him to give them a ride to the Dome. Number Nine goes to see Okyou, and bring her food. He explains that Jack Knight is busy studying, because members of Numbers Elite need to treat themselves well. Although Nine provides her with a high-class meal, Okyou thinks that just eating a mouse would be fine. Once the pets reach Isekai World Dome, they find that it's guarded. They have to come up with a way to get inside. Papa Navi suggests that they cooperate. Meanwhile, Smile is upset that he had to take a test, and Number Eight didn't. She says it's because she's the teacher. She runs out when she realizes she forgot to do some Numbers work. Before Aibou's group begins their plan, Papa Navi gives Aibou a deck. The first step involves Cap flying Aibou inside. Once in, Aibou opens the door lock. Then, pink distracts a guard, giving him and Nanarin a chance to get in. Of course, they're spotted on security cameras right away, so the security guards and Number Nine can watch their movements. Bashin meets Meganeko in the locker room, who asks how he did on the test. He's so unconfident that he can't even answer. However, Bashin then finds an envelope in his locker. It turns out to have a High Ranker Pass inside. Guards start to chase the pets, but they succeed in getting away. Also, Cap starts to cut the wires to the cameras. Finally, they meet Okyou. Though, Okyou insists on being called Queen, and refuses to leave. Aibou decides to challenge her to a battle. Once they start battling, "Queen" has an advantage, because Aibou is extremely unskilled. Fortunately, he manages to make a comeback and win. Once the match is over, Number Nine comes in, trying to capture the pets. Okyou attacks him, giving the others a chance to escape, but says that she has to stay with Jack Knight. They manage to get out, and reach Papa Navi. Aibou gets home around the same time as Bashin. Aibou lies about what he was doing all day, to not worry Bashin. He also asks Bashin about his tests. Number Eight, who was grading Bashin's test, sees that he barely passed. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Dragons Rush and The Burning Battlefield can work as an effective combo. Matches Aibou vs. Queen Turn 1 (Aibou): -Aibou summons Rokceratops. Then, he summons Metalurn. However, he has to destroy Rokceratops to pay the cost. Turn 2 (Queen): -Queen summons Berserker-Gun and Fenrircannon. -Queen attacks with Berserker-Gun. Aibou blocks with Metalburn. Berserker-Gun is destroyed. -Queen attacks with Fenrircannon. Aibou takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Aibou): -Aibou summons Goradon and Eyeburn. -Aibou attacks with Goradon. Queen takes a life. Four lives remain. -Aibou attacks with Eyeburn. Queen takes a life. Three lives remain. -Aibou attacks with Metalburn. Queen uses Pure Elixir to refresh Fenrircannon and blocks. With Fenrircannon's effect when blocking, it gets +1000BP, so Metalburn is destroyed. Turn 4 (Queen): -Queen summons Icemaiden and Berserker-Gun. She brings Fenrircannon to LV2. -Queen attacks with Fenrircannon. Aibou takes a life. Three lives remain. -Queen attacks with Berserker-Gun. Aibou takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 5 (Aibou): -Aibou deploys The Burning Battlefield at LV2. He summons The RiseDragon Balmung. Then, he uses magic, Dragons' Rush. It allows his Winged Dragon spirits to be refreshed when they defeat a spirit. -Aibou attacks with The RiseDragon Balmung. Because of The Burning Battlefield's LV2 effect, Queen has to block his attack. She blocks with Icemaiden, which is destroyed. Balmung is refreshed. Aibou attacks with his three remaining spirits. Queen takes the last three lives. Winner: Aibou Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-098: The Burning Battlefield BS02-007: The RiseDragon Balmung BS04-127: Dragons' Rush White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-080: Fenrircannon BS01-142: Pure Elixir Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Queen- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Papa Navi- Tomoyuki Shimura Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Masako InogashiraNumber Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito Guard A- Taketora Guard B- Takashi Oohara Guard C- Yoshinori Sonobe Main Staff Script: Masahiro Yokotani Storyboard: Hitoyuki Matsui Episode Director: Hiroyoshi Aoyagi Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Trivia *The TV broadcast of this episode had a segment in place of the usual intro warning, with Suiren transforming into My Sunshine like a magical girl. Since this was technically an ad for the second ED single, it wasn't included on the DVD version. *Aibou and Okyou's decks are nearly the same as Bashin and J's respectively. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin